rising fate
by fabuluslyfamous
Summary: whn four girls come to l.a. from green bay will they find love and make it big or will they go home with nothing
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Avalon what's the worst thing that could happen" delani said "um us being pummeled to a pulp by girl hockey players" Avalon said sarcastically "are you guys just going to stand there or help me pull this thing" aqua said annoyed "I've got to get new friends" Avalon said and started pulling then they heard screams "run" Sammie said after five minutes of running the girls finally got trapped and beaten up they went home and sat on the couch

"big time rush makes all the pain go away" delani said as they listened to boyfriend " hey guys what's up" Nadia delani's sister said "nothing" they all said "do you live in green bay, Wisconsin" the guy on TV said "YES" Sammie said "do you wanna be famous " the guy on TV asked "YES" Sammie said "then go down to Mona Dayton theater auditions start at five " the guy said "RUN" they all yelled when they got to the theater "do you wanna be famous" Kelly asked "yes" Sammie answered for the group she went first "name" Gustavo shouted "Samantha Hollis but please call me Sammie" hmm girly and cute James thought to him self "what are you going to be singing today" Gustavo asked "Jesus take the wheel by Carrie Underwood" and she started singing _"she was driven last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas eve going home to see her mama an her daddy with the baby in the backseat 50 miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline it's been a long hard year she had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention and was going way to fast" _" stop that was horrible" Gustavo yelled "but I'm good" Sammie said at the verge of tears "yes but not good enough you don't have the fire so you have no talent" Gustavo shouted "no talent no talent excuse me but she is the best singer I know and if you want fire I'll give you fire" and with that delani jumped on the desk and started kicking things in his face "wait sing all four of you together" Gustavo said so they sang what the hell by avril lavine "well um what are your names anyway" Gustavo asked "delani gretcherson aqua kimberz you know Sammie and I'm Avalon prestons" Avalon said "well go home and pack your things were going to L.A."Gustavo said "ok so we'll go to avi's first than lani than aqua than mine since I have got the most crap" Sammie said (at Avalon's house) "HEY MOM WERE BACK" avi said Nadia came running to Avalon "OMG your and your and BTR IS IN MY HOUSE" she freaked then avi's mom came in "AVALON IZZABELLA PRESTONS what is the sane heck is going on in here" she spoke "well um were going to be famous" Avalon then explained everything to her mother and she said yes to coming with they got Avalon's stuff and her moms and sisters to then they were headed to delani's house

**OMG I think I did great on this one totally improvised the whole thing pretty good for an 11 year old right ya disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD I ONLY OWN MY CHARECTERS**


	2. home sweet home

(At Delani's house)

"hey mom I'm ho- oh hi Steve" delani said in an annoyed voice at her mom's boyfriend "hi honey how was your day anything exciting" delani's mom Kimberly said "oh well nothing really except I'm going to be famous " delani said "oh well good for you honey well go on go get packed for L.A. go on now go on" Kimberly said and shooed them away then all eight of them went to her room "wow nice room you got here" James commented "thanks I did it myself cause my mom was to busy with Steve" delani said in disgust "so I take it you don't like Steve" James asked "yep" delani said

(Downstairs)

"Bye mom love you see you whenever" delani said to her mom "bye honey have a good time" Kimberly said and with that the left

(Aqua's house)

"HI MOM IM HOME AND IM GONNA BE FAMOUS" aqua yelled into the mostly empty house "hola honey" aqua's mom Fiona said "hola Madre (hello mom) I'm going to be famous" aqua said "good honey now go pack" Fiona said "wait mummy is cristianne (cris-ti-anne) awake yet" aqua asked "yes now go" Fiona said and they went upstairs to cris's room "hi crissy how are you my dearest sister" aqua asked "good and why are big time rush standing next to you" cris said "oh um I'm gonna be famous and I came up to say good bye" aqua explains to her "oh well goodbye" cris said hugged her sister than they went into aqua's room got the boxes then left for Sammie's

(at Sammie's)

"hi mom I'm gonna be famous I'm gonna go pack" Sammie said and went to her room "wow that's a lot of stuff" kendall said "ya I know it takes a lot to be beautiful" Sammie said "WOOHOO WATER BED" carlos screamed "jump on the water bed and I will cut your head off then cut you face of then burn your body then lastly throw you in a deep up currented river got it" Sammie said sternly "got it" said a very very scared carlos after they got ALL sammies stuff which was a lot said goodbye to sammies momthen they were off to Hollywood.

HEY GUYS how was it I will most likely be posting a new chapter everyday so watch out DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH

3 love you all sara 3


	3. chillin with a chance of competition

(At guys house)

"GUYS" Katie yelled and ran to them and then hugged them all "hey Katie this is Avalon, Delani, Aqua, and Sammie" Kendall introduced the girls to his sister

(3 hours later)

"Logan do you want to have a rapping contest" Delani challenged "sure" Logan said "OHHHHHHH" the girls said "what" Logan said "oh it's just lani is awesome at rapping" Sammie said then they started Sammie stood in the middle of the to "Logan heads or tails" Sammie asked "heads" Logan said "Logan who goes first" Sammie said "let lani go" Logan said "ok im going To rap 313 from 8 mile" then Sammie gave the beat and she started "now everybody from the 313 put your mother fuckin hands up and follow me  
>now everybody from the 313 put your mother fuckin hands up,up<br>now as he stands tough notice that this man did not have his hands up  
>this free worlds got you gassed up now whos afraid of the big bad wolf<br>1,2,3 a to the 4  
>1pac 2pac 3pac,4,4pac 3pac 2pac 1 he's pac ur pac no pac none<br>this guys no mother fuckin mc i know everything hes gotta say against me,i am white i am a fuckin bumb,i do live in a trailer with my mum,  
>my boy future is an open tumb,<br>i do have a dum friend named Chedder Bob who shoots him self in his leg with his own gun,  
>and i did get jumped by all 6 of you chumps,<br>and Wane did fuck my girl but im still standing hear screaming fuck the free world  
>now how dare you judge me dude,you dont know what the fuck ive been throught,<br>but i know some thing about you, you went to Crambrook,thats a private school  
>whats the matter dog you embarassed,this guys a gangsta his real name's Clerance<br>and clerance sit at home with both parents  
>and clerance's parents have a real good marriage.<br>this guy dont wonna battle hes sucks their's no such things as half way crooks  
>hes scared to death scared to look in his fuckin year book fuck crambrook<br>fuck the beat,i go acapella,  
>fuck papa doc,<br>fuck a clock,  
>fuck a trailler,<br>fuck everyone of you,fuck all you if you dout me  
>i'm a piece of fuckin white trash i say it proudly,<br>fuck this battle i dont wanna win,hear im outie ,tell these people something they dont know about me."

lani finished out of breath "lani how did you know that" logan asked oh well 8 mile is my favorite movie" lani explained "my favorite movie is 8 mile to"logan said "awesome so your suppose to go now" lani said " I can't top that" logan defeatedly said "and the winner is delani Gretcherson" Sammie said "and theres just no turnin back when your hearts under attack gunna give everthing I have cause this is my destiny" Aqua's phone rang " hello oh okay ya I'll tell them bye gustavo" Aqua then hung up "we have to go to rocque records all of us" Aqua explained to them "well to rocque records" carlos said

(at rocque records)

" so gustavo you wanted us all of us" Avalon said annoyed "like you were doing anything better" Gustavo said "um, actually we were. we were having a rap contest" Avalon shot back "oh well then you can go I just wanted to give you guys the week off now GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE"gustavo yelled and they all went back to the palmwoods to chill

so what do you think I need 1 review to continue just for the info here are the pairings avalon-kendall delani-logan aqua-carlos and sammie-james DISCVLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH 313 RAP OR NEVER SAY NEVER BY JUSTIN BIEBER 


	4. and my past cmes out

(At guys house.) (Delani's p.o.v.)

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" I asked everyone "yeah sure what movie." Kendall asked "um I was thinking maybe 8 mile wait! Before you all boo at me please hear me out. I'm like obsessed with this movie and you wanna know why? Cause my mom grew up just like that and it still hurts me, her, and my family. Yeah I'll admit it my mom was a slut and yes my favorite song by eminem is mockingbird because it relates to my life so much."

I said and everyone's face was sympathetic and it hurt me so much then Logan stepped up and hugged me and I cried into his shoulder for what seemed to be forever then Avalon spoke up. "Hey lani I know your like really upset and stuff but we all need to shower and unless you wanna do it tomorrow morning and I know how much you hate taking them in the morning."

"Um I think I'll take one in the morning and you know what I am really tired bye guys bye Logan." I said and we all left. The girls took there showers and I put my I-pod on the dock and turned on some eminem and fell asleep

(Avalon's p.o.v.)

Something's really wrong with Lani I can just tell she never talks about her past. I wish I could tell mine but mine is so bad I don't even like to think about it. I pushed that thought out of my head and went into me and Lani's room and heard cleaning out the closet wow! that song relates to my life AHHH pushing thought back in my head

(Aqua's p.o.v.)

Ah I feel so much better and OHH flat screen I thought and my eyes got real big but I turned around and went into me and Sammie's room and went to bed

(Sammie's p.o.v.)

Ah my nice chestnut hair feels soft and luscious and then I take my contacts out and put them in my case and went into me and Aqua's room. Tomorrow is gonna be hell cause i'm gonna have a hell of headache after letting out so much of my blood out well, goodnight world.

(The next day) (Delani's p.o.v.)

OMG I have to take a shower and Jesus, Ayden is coming tomorrow uhg I think as I get into the shower and get my blonde hair wet "7 am wakin up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go down stairs gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal seeing everything the time is going tickin on and on everybody's rushing gotta get down to the bus stop gotta catch my bus I see my friends (my friends) kickin in the front seat sittin in the backseat which seat can I take it's Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday everybody's lookin forward to the weekend weekend Friday Friday getting down on Friday everybodys lookin forward to the weekend partying partying (yeah) partying partying (yeah) fun, fun, fun, fun lookin forward to the weekend 7:45 and were driven down the highway." I sang

"Hurry up you've been in there for thirty minutes already" Avalon said in a mean tone k im just getting out of the shower now. Don't have to be mean about it jeez." I said "sorry it's just that I haven't talked to any family lately think Aqua's gonna drive me crazy she keeps singing the sesame street song and I think im gonna kill her" Avalon explained

"Oh avi um that's really tough um I think you should try to call your family. Start with your mom then dad. Then the predicament with Aqua. I think tell her to stop but don't do it harshly or she'll cry and isolate herself and we don't need that right now" I told her "do you think I should tell the guy's about myself like my past and stuff" Avalon asked me "yeah I think you really should" I said " thanks, Lani" Avalon said and walked away

Then I put on my black short shorts and my dark purple tank top straightened my long blonde hair and put in a purple streak and walked out of the bathroom "hey girl you look nice" Aqua said to me "thanks" I told her "I'm not afraid to take a stand everybody take my hand" my phone rang "hey, what I thought you were coming tomorrow oh ok well call a cab were at the palmwoods 2k ok ya love you too bye" I said "Ayden" Sammie guessed "yep now let's go over to the guys house" I said and we left

(At guys house)

(Avalon's p.o.v.)

" hey mama knight were are the guys" I asked " they are all sleeping you can wake them up if you want" she said "Yes" we all yelled well not loud enough to wake the guys and we all split l went to Kendall and James's room Sam woke up James by touching his hair. I woke up Kendall by stealing his hockey stick

(Delani's p.o.v.)

Aqua woke Carlos up by taking his helmet

I woke Logan up by giving his like the best kiss I ever had "hey there beautiful" Logan said "hey get up Avi has something to tell everyone well not us but you guy's" I told him "ok I'll get up" he said "ok we'll be in the living room" I told him me and Logan were the last ones out of the rooms

(Avalon's p.o.v.)

"okay guy's I have something to tell you um when I was five my faggot father left me and my mom at age 13 I found my mom popping prescription pills then my mom went to rehab six times and then I moved in with my aunt cause the people at the mental institution said my mom wasn't stable enough to come home but then they sent her home a week before Gustavo sent us here" I explained my past to them

"who wants to go to sea world" Aqua asked "I do" Carlos said "ok how bout we do this Aqua and carlos can go to sea world me and kendall are gonna go to the mall cause I need to go shopping major" I told them "me to" sam said "me three" lani said "ok to the mall" I said and pointed to the door then we left to the mall and Aqua and carlos left to go to sea world

so how was it love it hate it I did this listening to Justin bieber, eminem ,and LMFAO

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BTR OR FRIDAY BY REBECCA BLACK OR ANY EMINEM SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER and this is the longest chapter I ever wrote special thanks to Ireland maslow for the support and advice and sparkly converse for the constructed criticism love ya sara


End file.
